


Righting Our Wrongs

by NoNeedForFormality



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi, My First Fanfic, New Game Plus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Persona 5 Spoilers, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNeedForFormality/pseuds/NoNeedForFormality
Summary: Akira has defeated Yaldabaoth, but at what cost? His teammates had fallen before his very eyes. But, a second chance came from the most unlikely of people. Akira had no idea just how much was going to change.(I'm bad at summaries, and also, this is my first fic! It would be appreciated if you were to leave feedback :D)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist/Suzui Shiho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Righting Our Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persona 5: Royal Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885004) by [GameKnight143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameKnight143/pseuds/GameKnight143). 
  * Inspired by [Round Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462100) by [Rouge_Ebony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouge_Ebony/pseuds/Rouge_Ebony). 



> My first fic, this is gonna be a NG+, as you can see by the tags. This is heavily inspired by Persona 5: Royal Redemption by GameKnight143 and Round Two by Rouge_Ebony, so go check those fics out. I'm kind of winging this, so I apologize in advance. (This fic will be updated once per week at the least, but at the most, it may be 4 updates per week, but don't count on it. Expect updates to be at night.) Have a good read!

Christmas was supposed to be a happy time, a time to have food and laughs with family. But, this Christmas was anything but happy. Most of humanity had disappeared from existence because of the merging between the Metaverse and the real world. Unknown to the rest of the world, the Phantom Thieves fought for the sake of humanity against a god who wished to control humanity. Yet, the team that once fought against the false god was reduced to _one_ , the leader.

Joker stood, alone, against Yaldabaoth. He might already be the last of humanity, just without his knowledge. Yet, he still fought on. The rest... they died protecting their leader and each other, down to the bitter end. One by one, Joker felt the bonds, the bonds he had made since getting to Tokyo, dull to the point where his entire being was the last piece of evidence the bond was made. Still, 2 had yet to dull. The bonds represented by Lavenza and Igor would still support the Trickster until the end.

**"The struggle against me was pointless. If only you had accepted my offer when you still had the chance. Maybe then, would their lives be spared. Such is the foolishness of mankind... Trickster, had you accepted my deal, you could have been a messiah. Yet here you are, reduced to a shell of your former-"**

"SHUT UP!"

**BANG**

A bullet pinged off the god's golden form, harmless. The false god looked down upon the Trickster, who was shaking, yet stood on his feet. Yaldabaoth saw the Trickster look up and in his eyes was... pure rage.

"Shut up... Stop talking about your damn perfect world! I don't want _ANY_ part in it! Humanity deserves its own freedom!" All of the people still alive in Tokyo heard his voice, being broadcast from every screen. All of them ceased their panicking, listening for Joker's next words. 

"You talk about humanity like it's something for you to have control over! I _refuse_ to be trapped. I have been trapped once, thrown away because of assholes like you, who only seek to help themselves. I will _not_ allow that to happen to humanity!" Joker ripped off his mask, but it was reminiscent of when he first awakened, as blood came when he ripped off his domino mask. Arsene appeared, his grin seemingly more ominous and large.

"You took my friends... You took humanity's freedom... You took my freedom... I'M GOING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR FREEDOM AS WELL!!" He grabbed Arsene's chains and broke them, the blue fire racing up the links until none were left. Arsene disappeared, but Joker's mask was still gone. He stood still, staring at the false god. Neither god nor Trickster moved an inch. Then, Yaldabaoth started to laugh.

 **"You could not handle the power, Trickster!"** The false god was taunting Joker. **"** **You are all alone, neither your powers or your allies remain!"** An ominous ball of red and black began to form at Yaldabaoth's chest, getting larger and larger. **"Trickster, I will say one last thing before I rid you from this world. You had me frightened there, but only for a bit. I thank you for this entertainment, but you are no longer needed"** The ball was now above Joker, who had yet to move still.

**"Farewell, Trickst-"**

A large boom traveled across the heavens, the massive ball of energy exploding, leaving only its heat to reach Joker. Still, Joker stood completely still, eyes locked on Yaldabaoth's form.

 **"Huh? Where is this powe-"** Another boom rocked the heavens, as the once golden clouds turned a dark grey, a large figure descended from the clouds. Its features were even more demonic looking then Arsene, having six black bat-like wings sprouting from its back, and horns curving inwards. It seemed to be wearing a black and grey tuxedo. In one of its clawed hands was a large revolver, as large as the figure itself.

"It seems as though you have met my harbinger, Holy Grail. And even worse, made him royally angry." The demonic looking creature spoke, then let out a chuckle that shook the air around Yaldabaoth.

 **"S-Satanael? You call this mortal your harbinger? You are his Persona?!"** The Holy Grail was wary, scared even, by this being that called Joker his harbinger.

"Indeed. My harbinger has done well to bestow my gift of freedom upon humanity and free it from the clutches of you. Even plagued by the losses of his friends, he stands defiant against your tyranny." Satanael chose that moment to raise his revolver to Yaldabaoth's head.

"Now...you shall die." Satanael growled out, black energy dancing along his gun. The false god did not get another word out, as a bullet made of sin pierced through its head. The bang echoed throughout the heavens, a sign that Yaldabaoth, the God of Control, was no more. Since the form of Yaldabaoth could no longer hold the will of the masses, it shattered, all of the golden shards scattering throughout Tokyo. Satanael returned to the depths of Joker's soul. This gave Joker immense strength. He should have been happy. He defeated the false god, so humanity was free, no longer under control.

All Joker could feel now, was sadness. He wished his friends could have seen this day. He wished he could go back and prevent everyone's death. He needed to fix this.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light clouded Joker's vision, before he was engulfed by the light. He could no longer see, nor feel his feet on the ground. As soon as the all-consuming white had appeared, it was gone, leaving only the void.

* * *

Akira suddenly woke up on a train.

"H-huh?" Akira inspected his surroundings, very panicked, garnering strange looks, before he relaxed back in his seat

' _How am I here? Wasn't I just fighting Yaldy? It's like I went back in time... Wait, don't tell me...'_ Akira grabbed his phone

April 7th. _At the beginning of the year_ _._

' _Either I'm dead, and this is purgatory, I'm going crazy, or I just had the weirdest dream...'_

'I assure you, it is none of the above. You truly went back in time."

Akira jumped at the sudden voice, now on guard. He got more strange looks, but he sat back down.

'Relax, Trickster. I am not your enemy. I shall explain our situation, if you have no problems.'

Akira decided to relax. The deep voice of Satanael was surprising, but not unwelcomed. ' _I'm listening.'_

'Thank you. What you went through with your friends was no lie. You lived through everything, the Palaces, the God of Control...the loss of your allies...' Akira couldn't help but deflate, because he didn't know if he was getting over losing them.

'Your pain is my pain, Trickster. We have all lost allies in battle. But, it seems as though you have been  given another chance.'

' _Another chance? What do you mean by that?'_ Akira was interested now.

'When the God of Control fell, humanity was no longer ensnared. Though, since you defeated it, it reverted to the true Holy Grail, able to grant a person's deepest desire. You, unknowingly, wished upon the Holy Grail to go back and fix your mistakes. It did the only thing it could, and sent you back.'

Akira checked his phone. He still had the MetaNav.

'Our greatest enemy has given us the chance to save everyone. How ironic.' Satanael laughed at that, and Akira couldn't help but chuckle too. It felt good, knowing he could change his friends' fates.

' _I now have the time of 9 months to train me and my friends to defeat a sentient sippy cup. Should be a piece of cake.'_ Akira let out a softer version of Joker's grin appear. ' _The real challenge will be trying to fix what I couldn't do last time.'_

'Do not worry, Trickster. I will help as much as I can, but I cannot lend much of my full power.'

' _Huh? What's happened?'_

'It seems that traveling back in time has some consequences, such as the problem that your body is that of this time. Your body cannot bear the strain of my full power, so our contract is not fulfilled as of now.'

Akira looked down, seeing that his arms and legs didn't have the muscles that he did before from his Phantom Thieving. ' _My body can be built back, and I know how my confidants are. My first goal is to save Shiho from Kamoshida's clutches.'_ Akira's anger grew just thinking of what happened to Shiho.

'Be calm, Trickster. We must come at this with a level head. Believe in yourself, Trickster, you have much to fix. Now, go, your station is coming up.'

Standing up with a smile on his face, Akira let Joker's grin melt onto his face. ' _Yaldabaoth is in for a world of hurt when I see him again...'_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do Royal content. Well, as much as I can. This fic is going to be a fine shitshow.


End file.
